All implantable ventricular assist, biventricular assist, and total artificial hearts, must have a compliance chamber or a volume displacement device. This device must accomodate a volume of up to 100 ml at a rate of 120 strokes/min. This volume is to balance the stroke volume of the assist device, or the difference between the right and left ventricular stroke volumes. The object of this research is to design, fabricate, and implant in a suitable anatomical location, a compliance chamber that is acceptable to the adnexal tissues. Smooth surfaces of silicone rubber or polyurethane will be utilized for the chambers. The anticipated foreign body and encapsulation reaction, and subsequent capsular contraction, will be prevented by placing the chamber within a biologic capsule constructed from isolated jejunum. The chamber will be in contact with the mucosa and the serosa of the isolated loop, will be in contact with the adnexal tissues, thus eliminating the foreign body reaction. Successful completion of this study will eliminate the need for percutaneous leads in the otherwise implantable ventricular assist devices.